Whose Fic Is It Anyway Challenge Entries  March
by anamolly02
Summary: My entries in the March Whose Fic Challenge at daydverse comm on LJ.


__Title: Whose Fic Entries - March  
>Author: anamolly02<br>Disclaimer:1. This is a work of fan-fiction. 2. No money is made on this work. 3. JKR retains her rights. 4. Thanfiction retains his portions.  
>WIPLength: Complete, 1211 words  
><em>_Main Characters/Pairings: Euan Abercrombie, Jack Sloper, Dennis Creevy, Stewart Ackerly, Lavender Brown  
><em>_Rating: K+  
><em>_Warnings: some language, mild violence  
><em>_Summary: My entries for the March Whose Fic Is It Anyway Prompt Challenge at the daydverse comm on LiveJournal.  
><em>_Author's Note: Compliant with Thanfiction's DAYDverse. OC's used with permission.__

* * *

><p>Whose Fic Entries - March<p>

* * *

><p><em>Title: An Enthusiasm Only the Young Can Master<br>__Prompt: One of the Carrows getting beat up by a fish_

"-then, I'd kick him in the face, and then-"

"You do realize your foot would never reach, right?"

Euan glared daggers at the brunette across from him. "I'd kick him in the face, then push him back," he continued, turning back to his friends who were listening with barely concealed smiles, themselves, ignoring the smug look on Sloper's face. "He'd stumble, losing his wand, and I'd throw him to the ground, get on top of him and just go to _town_-"

"Come on," Sloper interrupted, standing from his spot in the armchair and walking over to stand directly in front of the group of Gryffindors, the firelight illuminating his handsome and annoying smirk. "Carrow would knock you out with a flick of the wrist, you're so scrawny. Have you even been hit by the _Cruciatus_ yet?"

Euan glowered up at him, choosing not to answer, because _no, he hadn't yet, _but it was just starting, and they'd only had one mission. And he hadn't been caught, for that he was thankful. But would he admit that to Sloper? No. Not at all. And what right did Sloper have, anyway. He wasn't the biggest bloke in the tower, either. And had he even been cursed, yet? Euan didn't know.

"Didn't think so."

"I'd be able to take him," Euan insisted not wanting Sloper to win. "After the training we get from the DA, after Bagman's lessons all sink in, I'll be buff, and I'll be fit, and I'll take him down. I'll be the one to get Carrow off everyone's back-"

"Abercrombie, a _fish _is more likely to-"

"How could a fish? He's got no wand, no strength-"

"But he's got a fin with a hell of a slap. Stronger than yours, I'd reckon."

Euan stood finally, clenching his fists as he thrust his chin up in defiance. "I'm a soldier, now. I'll do it."

Sloper's smirk turned into a smile, as he lifted his chin up as well, staring down his nose at Euan. "So confident." He turned suddenly, walking over to the stairs. Euan's gaze burned into the boy's back as he did, until he came to the bottom of the stairway, and then turned back to him. "I hope you do it, because if not, I'll feed you to the fish, Abercrombie."

The threat didn't scare him. That's what he told his friends. Sloper's words were just that. Words. But then he realized that it meant he really did have to fight Carrow one day. Hopefully he'd be a brave hero and save all the girls in the tower from the wheezy Death Eater. And Sloper. That would show him. And once he did, he'd shove him into the lake, and see how _he_ fared against the fish.

* * *

><p><em>Title: Thick As Brick<br>__Prompt: I might as well be talking to a brick wall_

Dennis sat hunched over, catching his breath after a practice duel against Ackerly. He was just getting comfortable with his breathing when a hand clapped his back, startling him slightly. He turned is head to see his recent opposition smiling down at him, blonde locks sticking out of his horribly messy bun.

"Good job, Creevy. You really gave me a run for my money," he said, squeezing his sore shoulder.

Dennis shrugged out of the hold, lifting his right hand to rub softly at the sore spot, having slammed into the floor when he rolled to avoid a stunner aimed at him in their earlier duel. He nodded his head to the sixth year as he grimaced, running his fingers over his shoulder.

Ackerly noticed, frowning down at him. "Something wrong?"

Dennis shook his head, knowing it wasn't a big deal, but continued to rub at his shoulder.

"You sure? Looks like you're hurt, here-" He carefully reached out, pulling the collar of his t-shirt until he could see the bruised skin.

Dennis looked at it blankly, noting the purple discoloration. Simply put, it wasn't very interesting. But Ackerly thought differently, running his wand over it and murmuring something Dennis didn't quite catch.

Nothing changed though, the pain didn't fade, and the color didn't change, so he just shook his head, pulling away.

Ackerly tried to follow him, his wand held out, reaching for the shoulder again. "No, stay still."

Dennis stood, adjusting the collar of his shirt and walking over to where his brother was speaking with the Commander. Ackerly, however, followed, and was quick to inform them about Dennis' shoulder.

"Let him, Den," Colin said, pulling his collar back, and holding him in place as the Ravenclaw continued to work.

Once it was done, and his shoulder was feeling a lot better and the bruise was gone, Dennis wandered over to the door of the Room, ready to just fall into bed. As he did, he heard Ackerly muttering to his brother.

"A bit like talking to a brick wall, isn't it?"

Colin's quiet and sad voice carried over to him. "Yeah," he sighed. "But I'm gonna do all I can to make sure the wall never falls."

* * *

><p><em>Title: Easy Money<br>Prompt: Easy money, RoR _

"So, these impromptu concerts…"

Stewart looked up from his food, giving a blank look to Lavender as she stood before him. When she didn't say anything he raised a brow at her.

"Yes?" he asked, irritated.

She drew back, confusion on her face, before saying "I was just wondering if you'd done anything outside of the Room. If you had any experience with real concerts."

He leveled his gaze back at the food from the Hog's Head adorning his plate, huffing in annoyance that she'd even have to ask that question.

"Yes, so?"

"Oh, that's exciting, is all." She said, her voice still a bit confused, though she sounded intrigued and a little more cheerful now. "I bet you'd make a lot of money like that. Being a musician, and such a talented one. It's very clear-"

"What did you just say?" he lifted his head, reaching up to tuck hair that was in his face behind his ear.

"Oh…er-which part-"

"About money…you said I could make money…" he trailed off, looking away in thought.

He could make money at this. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Because it was a ridiculous thought when you're hiding away with a bunch of other teenagers, worried for your lives and those of the ones you had to leave behind. Well, it was a ridiculous thought to write a song in mockery of your violent Headmaster, just as it was to use a war as a source of musical inspiration over anything else. But hey, he'd done that.

"Easy money," he murmured.

"What was that?" Lavender asked, leaning closer to him.

He looked up at her. "No one here has got any use for their money, anymore…"

And when he was rushing out of the Room to join the entire school in the Great Hall, to unite with the others to do what they had trained the entire year for, he had two regrets. He'd had to leave that lovely guitar behind, along with over 250 galleons he'd collected over the last two week. Amazing what some people would pay for entertainment while trapped in an otherwise somber and depressing setting.


End file.
